Fistful of Metal
}} Fistful of Metal is the debut studio album by American thrash metal band Anthrax, released in January 1984 by Megaforce Records in the US and Music for Nations internationally. It includes a cover of Alice Cooper's "I'm Eighteen". This is the band's only album to feature frontman Neil Turbin and bassist Dan Lilker, who were replaced first by second vocalist Matt Fallon then by third vocalist Joey Belladonna and Frank Bello respectively. Background Schoolmates Danny Lilker and Scott Ian formed Anthrax in 1981 in New York City. They both played guitar, but eventually Lilker switched to bass after they could not find a suitable bassist. After some lineup rotations, Anthrax decided on in 1982 vocalist and fellow schoolmate Neil Turbin in 1983. Then drummer Charlie Benante and lead guitarist Dan Spitz were added in 1983. Anthrax recorded a five-track demo in early 1983, which led the band signing with Jon Zazula's Megaforce Records. The label issued a seven-inch single of "Soldiers of Metal / Howling Furies", which sold 3,000 copies in two weeks. Fistful of Metal was recorded in Pyramid Sound Studios in Ithaca, New York and produced by Carl Canedy, drummer in The Rods. The album was released in January 1984 by Megaforce in the US, Music for Nations in the UK, and Roadrunner in Europe. However, shortly after the release of Fistful of Metal, Lilker was fired by Anthrax. In Dan Lilker's own words "After I was thrown out, the guys unfairly said, "Well, it took him 30 times to record the bass track for 'I'm Eighteen,'" and if you listen to the bass track, if you didn't know the whole story, you would say, "Well, that's weird, isn't it?" It's only, like, five notes.". The band, at Ian and Benante's insistence, hired Charlie's nephew, Frank Bello, as Lilker's replacement. Turbin had contributed song ideas, lyrics, titles and arrangements to most songs on the album, as well as three songs from the second album Spreading the Disease, but Ian and Benante, who played guitar in addition to drums, felt they needed tighter control on the songwriting. Due to a songwriting partnership between Ian and Benante, with Ian wanting to be more of a central focal point he began writing the lyrics and Benante the music, Turbin was forced out of the band a few weeks after the Roseland Ballroom show with Metallica . Music journalist Eddie Trunk stated: "Early on, I told Jon Zazula that what I didn't like about Anthrax was singer Neil Turbin's vocals." He admits in his writing to pressuring Zazula and Anthrax into firing Turbin from the band. The band did not rehire Lilker when given the opportunity and instead opted for then Anthrax roadie Frank Bello. Reception |publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=March 14, 2013}} |rev2 = Collector's Guide to Heavy Metal |rev2Score = 8/10 |rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music |rev3Score = |rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev4Score = }} Fistful of Metal was well received by critics. Xavier Russel of Kerrang! called it a great debut album, with songs played "at a hundred miles an hour" which could just have been "slightly more original." Writing in the Encyclopedia of Popular Music, Colin Larkin called the cover art "tasteless", but commended the album's small, but steady commercial performance. AllMusic's Steve Huey said Anthrax has not found its distinctive style yet, sounding more like a Judas Priest cover band. Huey found the lyrics utilizing heavy metal stereotypes and opined fans would find the record "off-putting". Canadian journalist Martin Popoff praised the well-produced sound and the "almost operatic anti-thrash vocals" from Turbin, considering the album responsible for "putting New York back on the US metal map, and quality back in the books of bruising and uncompromising underground metal." The term thrash metal was used for the first time in the music press by Kerrang! journalist Malcolm Dome, referring to the song "Metal Thrashing Mad". Fistful of Metal was released in January 1984. It was released as a double album by Music for Nations in the UK, featuring extra mixes of "Soldiers of Metal" and "Howling Furies", which were not included on the US edition. Megaforce repackaged a compilation of Fistful of Metal and the 1985 extended play Armed and Dangerous in 2005, which featured a different artwork and some liner notes, but excluded any new mixes and bonus tracks. Commemorating its 25th anniversary, Megaforce reissued the album on three colored 10-inch LPs, also including Armed and Dangerous. Track listing Personnel Credits are adapted from the album's liner notes. Anthrax *Neil Turbin – vocals *Dan Spitz – lead guitar *Scott Ian – rhythm guitar *Danny Lilker – bass guitar *Charlie Benante – drums Production *Jon Zazula – executive producer *Carl Canedy – producer *Chris Bubacz – engineer *Alex Perialas – assistant engineer *Jack Skinner – mastering *Crazed Management – management References External links * Category:1984 debut albums Category:Anthrax (American band) albums Category:Megaforce Records albums Category:Albums produced by Alex Perialas Category:English-language albums Category:Music for Nations albums Category:Roadrunner Records albums Category:1984 albums